Pride
by misswhiteblack
Summary: He's so nervous that he can't stand still. How will he feel when that door opens and there she is? Exactly what is he going to feel ... Sick? Nervous? What?


Now I am not normally one for being nervous but from the moment I woke up this morning I felt sick with nervousness. I am a natural extrovert and so normally I don't get nerves but today I am so nervous that I keep biting my lip and wringing my hands. I just don't understand. I have only been nervous like this once before but today it wasn't me who should be nervous. I was however and I just wasn't sure why. My leg wouldn't stop shaking in the car on the way here. My best friends kept eyeing me to make sure that I was okay. I had to keep assuring them that I was fine. I don't think they believed me and their eyes kept darting between themselves and me.

Now I am alone, alone to think through everything in my mind. I hope to Merlin everything goes all right. I quickly walk outside to where Ministry Wizards stand securing the perimeter. I make a good check over the security just to make sure that everything is shipshape. I don't want anything going wrong, not today of all days. I mean if anything went wrong I wasn't sure what I would do. I stand for a few moments with Kingsley Shacklebolt an auror for the Ministry and a co-member of the Order of the Phoenix. I had joined the Order of the Phoenix the moment I had left Hogwarts along with my best friends and was in the middle of training to become an auror.

Kingsley assures me that everything was secure before I make my way back into the building to stand back at that spot and wait nervously. I eye the brown oak door digging my nails further into the palm of my hands. My parents are sitting in the main part of the building. I know I saw them go in earlier. I shouldn't really be this nervous. A late guest arrives and I recognise them from Hogwarts. I smile as best I can as I greet them. They quickly congratulate me and then skip into the hall and slide into an empty seat. I bite my lip nervously as I eye all the occupants in the room. Then I become even more nervous as the double doors are shut and I can see in no longer. I know it's about to begin.

_Everything will be fine_, I tell myself confidently even though I don't feel too confident, _everything is going to go swimmingly. Just breathe._ I feel my hands shaking as I a stop digging my nails into my palms. I immediately begin to press my nails back into my palms. I can feel the pain but I don't stop doing it. Anything to take my mind off the fact that in a moment that door is going to open and I am going to face one of the biggest responsibilities of my life. I can't believe I am this nervous, I'm cursing at myself for being this nervous. I shouldn't be nervous, I shouldn't be nervous.

Why me? Oh why me? Why was I so nervous? Surely I shouldn't be nervous but I was. I stand there shaking with the nerves that are almost taking over my entire body. I don't know what to do but I pace back and forward until after what seems like an eternity the oak door slowly opens. The beautiful red head, Lily Evans, comes out first followed by blonde Emmeline and dark haired Hesita all of them dressed in gorgeous blue dresses that were cut low at the back. Then last of all came the stunning brunette. Her dress is amazing. The white skirt is topped of with a beautiful pearl encrusted bodice. Her veil covers her face slightly but I can still make out her features. Her brown hair is up in a bun with a couple of strands hanging down around her face curled beautiful. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkle slightly with the hint of tears and she bit her bottom lip nervously. I feel my mouth drop open slightly and she gives me a nervous smile. I can see she was shaking slightly as she holds the beautiful bunch of white roses. I hold out my arm to her and she takes it. I can hear the music of the wedding march as the double doors open. She makes only a slight sound as we begin to walk down the isle which is covers in pink rose petals. The three bridesmaids follow.

As we walk down I observe the tall man standing at the front. His black hair is tied neatly back but still hangs in his grey/blue eyes. Everyone is standing turned to watch us, to watch her as we walk down the isle yet no one is looking at her like he is. His smart black suit under the black robes just like mine and I feel so proud at this very moment. Every single shred of nervousness has deserted me as my eyes pass over all the guests. The left side of the isle is full and I recognise maybe only half of them but to my right, the side only half full, I recognise every face watching her. I smile proudly as her grip tightens on my arm. I turn to look at her. She looks calm but I can tell she is nervous. She doesn't look at me, her eyes are fixed on the tall black haired man waiting by the alter for her.

We reach the end and we turn to each other. The three bridesmaids take their places standing over slightly. I smile at her and she gives me a nervous smile back. She hands her flowers to Lily before turning back to face me. I raise her veil and kiss her softly on the cheek. I lower the veil again and take her right hand and give it to the raven haired man. He grins at me briefly before his eyes immediately go back to her. Then I take my place standing behind him.

I feel so proud at this moment. You see, my name is James Potter and I am best man at my best friend, Sirius Black's wedding. Yet I just did one of the most important things for my other best friend Serena Rosa White. She is the bride and I just gave her away.


End file.
